cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ehud War
The '''Ehud War' was a front of the Karma War between Soli Deo Gloria, comprised of the Christian Coalition of Countries and its allies, and the Moabites, comprised of the Phoenix Federation and the Old Guard and their respective allies. Pre-War New Minister of Defense After the second departure, the CCC complete emergency elections. The election were between many candidates, but a tie breaker and final race were between buzzboygt and Mattheus. Both Mattheus and buzzboygt had participated in GWV and had military experience from their former alliances. The final vote was by two votes and buzzboygt became the Minister of Defense. The first order of business was a complete overhaul of the CCC Military process. After assuming the role of MoD, buzzboygt discovered that the CCC military was not ready for a small scale alliance war, much less a full scale Great War. The CCC military rebuilding process lasted from February until early April. War Initial Attacks The CCC ally, Greenland Republic was attacked by Old Guard on April 27, 2009.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55022 Greenland Republic ally, Avalanche, was attacked by The Phoenix Federation on April 27, 2009.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54989 These two attacks activated the GR-CCC MDP and brought the CCC into its first "aggressive" war. The CCC was than counter attacked by NEW,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55102 Soldier and Terra Prime,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55179 and 64Digits.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55194 The CCC's first aggressive war became a virtual six on one conflict. Allies Aid the CCC — The NEW Strategy After the CCC's initial attack sequence, several allies came the the aid of the CCC. First of these was Greenland Republic http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55114 – but later several other MDP or ODP allies of the CCC and GR came to the aid of the CCC. The reinforcement campaign was centered towards NEW, who was viewed as the greatest threat to victory on this front and had fired the first Nuclear Weapons on this front. The Phoenix Federation and Old Guard was fighting several fronts, IRAN, Soldier,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57090 and Terra Primehttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56627 were on the verge of internal collapse and had surrendered. 64Digits vowed never to surrender,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55722 but were a micro-alliance fighting several fronts of their own. The fruit of the plan was quickly released by the higher nation strength nations, for they had taken the bulk of the nuclear weapons and spy attacks. Smaller nation strength nations also began to see the results of the plan when smaller nations, who before were receive monetary aid from larger nations, were no longer spring back after a massive attack. Old Guard surrendered after a week of fighting several fronts,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56671 freeing up several nations to continue the fight against NEW. The war with NEW lasted a second week, with NEW, CCC, GR, and several allies taking severe casualties. After the bloody second week was over, NEW was offered white peace, though the move was controversial by several CCC allies because of remarks made in the Dark Fist declaration of war thread.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=56818 This resulted in negotiations lasting several hours, but white peace was achieved,http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57381 leaving 64Digits and The Phoenix Federation the last two alliances on the Ehud front. Source of the Name The name of the CCC – TPF/OG front is the Ehud Front because the declaration of war posted by the Christian Coalition of Countries contained the biblical story of Ehud.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55076 The story of Ehud tells of the Israeli Judge, Ehud, and his dealings with the great Moabite King and the Moabite armies. Ehud, the leader of the small Israeli people, assassinated the robust Moabite king in his palace with a dagger. The Christian Coalition of Countries, a small alliance in the grand scheme of Planet Bob, was attacking two large, well treatyed, Macro-Alliances – The Phoenix Federation and Old Guard. The move was not only stunning to some, it was the first aggressive war the alliance had ever taken. The CCC motive was clear, Soli Deo Gloria – a Latin Phrase meaning The Glory to God Alone. References Category:Karma War Category:Christian Coalition of Countries